Spy for Hire.
by Wolfie
Summary: This is the viewpoint of a spy on her life and job. Mainly orginal characters but there will be appearances from others.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns starwars. PLease don't sue me!  
  
First of all a thank you to Julie who gave me the title, Rookie2 for reading over it for me. And Red Two for telling me where to improve it.  
Enjoy.  
-----------------------------------------  
Spy for Hire  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The vent was cramped and small not to mention it smelled something awful and for once I was glad I wasn't claustrophobic. At certain points it grew narrower and got stifling hot but still I had to push on. I was on another job for councillor Feyl'a. If he ever needed information to be got or some incriminating evidence to be got against someone, he sent for me. Though sometimes he just wanted to keep the upper hand with the New Republic and would use me as a spy against the Empire. Even with the so-called 'treaty' he still used me. Said he didn't trust Talon Karrade. Come to think of it I don't think he even trusts me.  
  
The communicator I wore in my ear crackled to life and I was glad for the distraction.  
"Trey, tell me I'm nearing an exit." I said.  
  
"Relax Sarkea, he tried to reassure me, where are you?"  
  
I looked as far as I could down the vent. It was hard to see and the small light I brought didn't give much help.   
"Hard to tell, it all looks the same."  
  
I could almost hear him thinking it over.   
"Wait I just passed vent 46."  
  
"Okay, you should be just coming up to a grating now."  
Sure enough he was right. It looked quite small and I was doubtful I would get through it. I sat back, crouching; my back and neck touched the top of the vent. Bracing myself I kicked down hard on the grating. Nothing happened to it but the shock went through me and I banged my back hard against the vent. I gasped in pain.  
  
"Are you ok?" Trey asked.  
  
"Yea." I bit out, still trying to ease the pain.  
"I looked down through the grating to try get a better view of things. Thankfully it wasn't guarded, I had forgot to check earlier and I was lucky that I didn't end up fried.  
  
"Do you see it?"  
  
"Yea I do. Its right were you said it would be. "  
  
I was one of Treys various fringe contacts and since he employed me I tended to work exclusively for him. It didn't bother me much, it paid good money and I usually ended up working for politicians.   
  
The politics on all the worlds were corrupt, especially the Bothans. They would stab you in the back while inviting you into their homes. But, force, I loved it, I wanted a part of it and this was the only way I could.  
  
Trey was a bit of an enigma. I knew he was an imperial and that he had contacts in most organisations but that was about it. I think at one stage he even had a contact in Corsec but that didn't go anywhere. Anyway Corsec had been taken over, not that I minded at all. They used to make it hard for an honest criminal to get her job done.  
  
  
I rooted round for my viro-blade as I needed something to cut through the metal grating. I hadn't wanted to use it yet but the grating was refusing to budge. I cut though it enough for me to get through and out of it quickly. My viro-blade when I was finished was pretty mangled.   
  
I swung down and looked around. "Trey you owe me a new viro-blade."  
  
I could hear him snort through the static. "Hold on a minute Sarkea, someone's decoding our frequency.   
  
Great just great. How was I going to explain this?  
"You can call of the job," A male's bothan voice said. I recognised it immediately as Feyla.  
  
"What?!" I exclaimed. Then remembering where I was I lowered my voice.   
"You have got to be joking?"  
  
I was not after nearly breaking my back for this thing to tell me to call it off.  
"I am no longer in need of your services." He sneered.  
  
"Right, I said but you are still paying me."  
  
"Scum, you are no position to demand money of me."  
  
What, I thought, to myself. Where did he get that? He owed me.  
  
"The deal was payment on delivery and you no longer will be delivering"  
  
I was quickly getting angry, right now I needed Trey to deal with this but it looked like I would have to deal with it myself.  
  
"Look, I hissed, you better at least give me half. If you remember it was half for entering this place and the second half for delivering it to you."  
He was not getting away with this.   
  
He didn't answer me.  
  
"With all the jobs I've done for you, all the private details I know about you. I could seriously damage your career." I reminded him. Wait that was a stupid thing to say, I didn't want to give him another reason to kill me.  
  
"You will get half but no more." He told be venomously."  
"Fine," I grunted.   
  
He ended the conversation and I heard Trey reopening ours.   
"You heard that."  
"Yes, every word."  
"Good, what do I do now?"  
  
"Keeping going."  
  
Keeping going? What was he kriffing talking about? Why finish a job that I wasn't even going to be paid for.   
"Talon Karrade is in the business for information and I have a feeling he would be curious to know about this."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ah." I could see his thinking. This way we would both end up with extra money and perhaps rub Fey'la nose in it a little. "Trey have I told you lately that I love you?" I asked mildly.  
  
"Yea, when you're not telling me that you hate me." I could hear the amusement in his voice, there had been countless times when something had gone wrong and Trey had been on the receiving end of my abuse. It was a good thing he wasn't a normal employer or else I would have been out of a job a long time ago.  
  
The com crackled once more as he too ended the communication. Right now, I had to be has quiet as possible. Some places monitored noises levels and even though when I checked out this place blueprints there didn't seem to be any, it could always have been added.   
  
I began tapping into the computers mainstream using the codes Trey had given me. The security was appalling. They might as well have left their records open for the whole galaxy. When a under rate slicer and spy could break into it, it had to be bad.  
That was another thing about Trey, he never employed the best, he told me so himself.  
He always went for the ones who would always be second best and never really excel. People like me. But hey I didn't mind that either, I still got paid more then I would if I had gone for that desk job.  
  
Turning my attention back to the job at hand I smiled. This was interesting. It looked like the Imperials had a prototype for a new fighter and they were keeping it pretty much a hidden secret. Talon Karrade would pay highly for this since it was classified information.   
  
I had got all I needed and prepared to leave. Naturally the door was locked. Hey looks like they can do something right. But that was okay I still had my access codes. I entered all the access codes. It didn't work.   
  
"Dashan." I spat out loud. This wasn't good, if I got caught in here, there was no way out. I looked around for something to break the access panel with and came to the conclusion that the only thing I could use was my hand. I couldn't even get any material to cover it, this was going to hurt. I slammed my fist into the panel and it cracked a little.   
  
Shaking my hand, I tried to get rid of the tingling sensation. I cursed out loud again, why didn't I think of my Blaster butt. Favouring my other hand, I hit the panel with it. This time it broke, pieces of glass stuck out from everywhere but I didn't have the time to be worried about that right now.  
  
Gingerly I began to play with the wires. Play was the only word for it, as I had no idea what I was actually doing. I fervently hoped that I would somehow bypass the security lock and not trigger it off. It seemed luck was on my side and the door slid open. Cautiously looking out I stepped into the corridor. This was fun. As fun as getting thrown into a rancors pit.  
  
I tipped my headpiece. "Trey, you there? I'm ready to go now."  
  
"Hold on a minute. One of my supervisors is coming."  
  
"Trey don't you kriffing dare cut our communication." I warned.  
He did.   
  
Great, once again I had to get out of this mess myself. I needed to get a uniform fast, I think they would notice that I was wearing civilians clothing or maybe not. It was the nighttime maybe I could scale down the building, it wasn't like I was in space. That was a big maybe. I really didn't feel like scaling down the back of the Imperials headquarters. Though it looked like I was going to have to.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Four hours later I was off the planet and homeward bound. Home been Corellia, I wasn't a Correlian but I had lived their all my life so I might as well be one.  
  
I had been almost positive I was going to have to resort to scaling down the building when I 'found' a tech uniform and 'borrowed' a skipray. I could actually fly these things, which was a surprise. I'd hate to think what would have happened if it hadn't been there. I think they would have noticed me flying away in their new fighter. Just about noticed me.  
  
I never actually look for danger. It isn't my fault if it follows me around. As they say straight from the frying pan into the fire. I didn't know what a frying pan was but it sounded good. And was I into the fire. I hadn't expected them to come after me this long after I got out.  
  
"Unidentified pilot, identify yourself."  
  
Maybe they are not as stupid as I took them for.  
That's original, I thought to myself. I had lost track of the times that had been said to me.  
  
"Sorry, I can't stick around for a chat but maybe next time, hun."  
  
They were only Ties and I knew they didn't have hyperspace Drives force they don't even have built in life-support. So all I had to do was get coordinates, dodge their blasts and get out of here. Not too hard, if I was a Jedi.   
"I'm dead." I moaned out loud.  
  
"Stop being a pessimist Sarkea."  
  
Trey!  
  
"Okay then, I'm optimistic that I'm going to die."  
"Funny, I'm sending you some coordinates that should give you a safe jump."  
  
"Thanks, you are all heart. I knew you wouldn't let me die."  
  
"Sar I don't care about you, it the information you got I care about."  
  
I rolled my eyes, something lost on Trey as he couldn't see me but it made me feel better.  
  
Firing blindly at the Ties and hoping I hit them, I went to hyperspace.   
  
Yes! I was just coming up to Corelia. Broadcasting one of my other Identities I landed on the planet. Docking my ship I went as quickly as possible to shuttle bay 37. There, friends of mine owned a Garage and I needed him to as quickly as possible take the Skipray off my hands. I could not be found with it.  
  
The smell of oil and garbage assaulted my nose telling me I was there. Looking round for Kerk, the owner of the place I noticed the place was even worse than before. The sign now only possessed one Neon Letter that lit up. The rest were either off or only half there. There was debris of space parts littered all over the place and somewhere in it was Kerk.   
  
"Kerk! I shouted out impatiently, where are you?"   
  
Kerk slid out from beneath one of the wrecked speeders.   
  
"Didn't expect to see you round here for a while Sarky?" He blinked.  
  
"Yea, well neither did I. Do you have her fixed?"   
I didn't have a lot of time and was anxious to get home.  
  
Kerk looked at me strangely, "What did you do now?"  
  
"Not a lot, broke into Imperial headquarters, stole a skipray, that I need you to get rid off, got some classified information. You know the usual."  
  
Kerk gave me look telling me he didn't believe a word I said. Sometimes telling the truth seemed to have the opposite effect for me.   
  
"Really where did you get it and where is it?" He asked.  
  
"Docking bay 34 and I told you! Would I lie to you?" I asked innocently.  
  
"No but you elaborate the truth the whole time."  
  
I grinned and shrugged, "So what happened to this place?"  
  
Kerk looked round, "What? It still looks the same as ever."  
  
I was bothered to prolong the conversation, all I wanted to do was get home, get paid and book an appointment for the chiropractors. He dragged out my speeder from under a pile of rags, it looked awful.   
  
"I thought you fixed it?" I exclaimed.  
  
"I did, I didn't give it a make over."  
  
I muttered a string of curses under my breath. I'd kill him only so far he's the only one who will let be sell 'equipment' through him without making me pay a fortune.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I locked my speeder down and walked up the rest of the alley. I could hear the music blaring out of the nightclubs and watched as drunks staggered round the place.   
Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and I lashed out of him, he covered my mouth but I bit him. Suddenly there were several of them. One of them made a grab for me again but I kicked out at him and got my blaster.   
  
I had forgotten about the guy behind me. I've noticed lately I have a tendency to forget certain important details; I'm putting it down to stress.  
  
There was a sickly sweet smell and the next thing I new I was been shaken awake.  
  
My tongue was dry and my eyesight was blurry but still I recognised the guy who was standing in front of me.   
  
"Kran what a pleasant surprise how's the leg?"   
To say we had a history would be an understatement; he was one of the many thorns in my side. But I hoped I was an even bigger one to him.   
  
He smirked, " Hand it over."  
  
"What over?" Lets see how playing the idiot worked for me.  
  
He pointed his blaster straight into my stomach, "Sarkea, it never works when we play games."  
  
"Yea, you found that out the last time, beaten by a little girl. Will you do any better this time?" My words dripped with sarcasm.   
  
He backhanded me straight across the face. Ouch and that hurt a lot. I was sure he had broken my jaw.   
  
"Sarkea, make it easy on yourself, where is it?" His voice was losing its persuasiveness and becoming treating.  
  
I shrugged, "Search me sugar." The movement caused my jaw to ache something bad but I couldn't resist it.   
  
"I'll do just that."  
  
Why can't I just for once in my life have stayed silent? I guess it was the suicidal side of me. Luckily I'd very carefully hidden it and he wasn't about to find it anytime soon. As he frisked me I evaluated my situation. Logically I was dead but if I had relied on Logic I would have been dead at 15. So hopefully I wasn't dead...yet. Three of his goons lurched in the background, they appeared dumb but appearances are usually deceiving.   
  
"Fine then, if that's the way you want it, that's the way we play it." He said.  
  
Correction I was dead. Hundreds of various torture methods that he could use went through my head. I didn't want to die and this info wasn't worth that much.  
  
"Hey, actually I am willing to make a deal." I said, my voice sugar sweet.   
Maybe I lack backbone but something's aren't worth it and I would like to come away from this in a semi state of life. But then he didn't know what I got; it was probably just a guess on his part so perhaps I could use this to my advantage.  
  
"Too late."   
  
No, it seemed I couldn't use this to my advantage.   
  
His eyes narrowed and he released the safety trigger on his blaster. I gulped and shut my eyes. I probably should have spat in his face and looked him in the eye but I couldn't.  
  
I waited for the shot but it never came. Instead there was several distant shots and a Strom Troopers voice rang, "Everyone freeze this is a raid!"  
  
I had never being so happy to see those guys in my life. With Kran distracted I jumped for cover. I kept as low as possible; I couldn't shoot back at them with all my weapons confiscated.  
  
I hadn't been too sure who was winning and at one stage I thought it would be a good idea to look out from my hiding place. A blaster shot singed my hand and I was reluctant to check again. The smoke was causing me to splutter and it hurt my eyes  
But as soon as the smoke died down a little I gathered it was the storm troopers. And that's a surprise, I thought, and a first.  
  
I lay over on my side, when I was younger I had learned a trick to look as if you were dead. I had actually never perfected it but now was the best time as ever to see would it work. I kept my face down to floor and slowed my breathing down.   
  
From the vibrations from the floor I knew they were coming closer. I really hoped this would work.   
"She looks dead," One of them said.  
  
"You better make sure."  
  
Don't kick the back! I suddenly thought. My back was still sore from the vent incident and I didn't want to risk a broken back at 25.   
  
I tried not to react when he kicked me hard into the back and attempted to keep my body as lifeless as possible. The pain was unbearable; it had been bad before but never like this.  
  
"She looks it."  
"Better check the pulse just in case."  
  
I had beginning to think I was out of danger but it looked like I was straight back into it.   
He bent down close to me and I tried not to stiffen. Like that was working.  
"Hold on, don't bother, there's movement outside."  
  
They left.  
  
I stayed still for a count of 30 and slowly breathed a sigh of relief. I got up carefully, ignoring the tearing sensation in my back.  
  
I didn't see a sign of Kran anywhere but one of his goons lay dead on the floor. I crept over to him and relieved him of his other blaster. To compensate for the one they took.   
  
I snuck outside; you would hardly think there had been a disturbance at all except for the smell of charred flesh. I didn't recognise my surroundings but I was defiantly still on Corellia. Whatever they knocked me out with couldn't of kept me under for more than a few hours.   
  
I wandered on, careful to make sure there were no Storm Troopers still about, I didn't want to risk another encounter with them. Right now I really needed transport, as I didn't think I would make it very far walking. Spying someone's speeder, I walked casually over to it. It was easy to hot-wire, never leave a speeder without a grade B alarm out in the streets in Corellia. I had almost thought that was unwritten law.   
  
I speeded off down the streets and quickly got my bearings. At least Kerk  
would be pleased, he now had another item to get rid off for me and I had a man to arrange a meeting with. This information was proving more hazardous then it was worth and the sooner I got it of my hands the better.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
If you want to read more stories with our Spy in it. Please reply!!!  
I have a sequel in the works (she still has to meet karrade) so tell me if you want it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Guess ;)  
  
Spy For Hire 2/2  
  
"Ow!" I exclaimed as Doctor Helva touched my back.  
"That hurts."  
  
I was in the chiropractors so far I had spent the last five years in and out of Chiropractors. They were expensive but Trey had hooked me up with another one of his contacts so I got it at a discount.   
  
"I take it you got the job done?" Helva stated.  
"Naturally I replied smugly and then squirmed as she stuck something into my back.  
  
I groaned as she touched a tender place in my back. I hadn't looked at it myself but I was sure there was a nice black bruise there from where the Storm Troopers boot made contact with my back.  
  
"Sarkea, you are going to have to be more careful, if this happens again I will be putting bolts into it to keep it straight." She admonished.  
  
I nodded, that was threatened every time so far nothing had happened. The thought of it, having to get my back held together by bolts, every time I would enter a spaceport or a shop I would set of the metal detectors   
  
When I had returned home the night before the first thing I had done was made contact with Helva, the pain was killing me and nothing was helping to ease the pain. I had also sent a request for a meeting with Talon Karrade but I doubted I would actually get to meet him. He didn't just arrange to meet with anyone you had to have good credentials. That I didn't have.  
  
After an hour Helva told me to wait in the waiting room while she got me some painkillers. Not only was Helva a chiropractor she could also give out prescriptions.  
  
As I waited her son, Richard, entered.   
"Mom, they have -" He had begun to say but stopped when he saw me.  
"Hi Sarkea. I guess Mom is in the backroom getting you sedatives."  
  
I nodded, yea. "So what's that?" I asked indicating the data-pad he was holding.   
  
Richard immediately started grinning and brushed his fringe out of his eyes.   
"I should wait to tell Mom first but I don't think she will mind too much."  
  
I leaned back against the counter and waited for him to continue.   
  
"I've been accepted into the Coruscant Law College."  
  
They were a pretty elite college so naturally I was impressed.  
"Congratulations, that's amazing." I said smiling.  
  
I never really thought of Richard as some hotshot lawyer but then he could charm and lie his way out of anything.  
  
Richards grin became even wider. "It is. Trey had to pull quite a few strings to get me in there."  
  
My smile slipped and I frowned slightly, if Trey got him in there that meant -.  
Richard seen my look and guessed what I was thinking. "That means if any of you ever get caught Trey will have me representing you."  
  
I shook my head in mock disbelief. Trust Trey to have done something like that.  
  
"Would you like to go out tonight to help me celebrate?" Richard suddenly asked.  
  
My head shot up. I couldn't go out with him. Not only was he four years my junior but also Helva was my friend I couldn't go out with her son. But it's not like women don't go out with people even younger than that, I suddenly started thinking.   
  
Stop thinking like that! I admonished myself. Helva would kill me or I would be setting of alarms for the rest of my life.  
  
But then again you only live once and it wasn't like it was a date just a friendly drink, right?  
  
"Not tonight, I've some business to attend to but next Thursday I'd be happy to." I said.   
I could handle, Imperials, Krans goons, pirates but could I handle Helva. The safest thing to do would be not to tell her.  
  
"You do know, I began, if you work for Trey you will only ever be the second best Lawyer?"  
  
"Of course, Richard said with his trademark grin but I will be the best second best lawyer there has ever been."  
  
I laughed at his remark and just at the same time Helva walked in.  
Looking at both of us, she asked. "What's going on?"  
  
I smiled consprious, "He'll tell you later."  
  
Taking the sedatives from Helva, I thanked her and left.   
  
  
When I entered my apartment I was immediately attacked.   
I started screaming, "Xolo get off me!"   
  
Xolo was my spaniel Xoloitzcuintli. He was small and extremely hyper and extremely exotic. Before I got him I had threatened, cajoled and begged any black market dealer I knew of to try get one but it was next to impossible.   
  
Trey had given me Xolo has an incentive to come work for him and it worked. Who could resist those deep brown eyes, that spiky fur? I know I couldn't.   
  
I picked him up and went over to check my messages. It was then I noticed my Head- piece was flashing, putting it on I said. "Sarkea here, what d'ya want?"  
  
"The meeting has been arranged, you will be meeting one of Karrade's men at the 'Dawns Dusk' cantina in booth 11 in precisely 4 hours." Treys voice abruptly.  
  
My mouth dropped open no friendly hello or anything like that just straight in telling me what I have to do. Trey was normally not like that. A sinking feeling settled in my stomach.  
  
"Um, do we have a name?"  
  
"Yea, Chin."   
  
Trey was still been pretty curt so I decided I might as well stick my nose in where it doesn't belong and find out why.  
  
"So you going to tell me what's wrong or leave me guessing for the rest of the night?  
  
He didn't answer me for a few moments  
  
"There's a problem with someone." He finally said.  
  
That wasn't telling me much.  
"One of the Tie pilots?" I questioned him."  
  
I could hear him inhale sharply over the COM.  
  
"Yea, she is still is having problems fitting in and I'm afraid something drastic is going to happen to her but if I try to help it could also compromise me and you."  
  
Trey sounded like me on a bad morning trying to decide if drinking more Alcohol will make me feel better or worse.   
  
"Just don't help then." I offered trying not to come off sarcastic.   
  
Trey as far as I knew was a Tie pilot and the person he was talking about was the new female pilot who was going to get kicked out anytime soon one way or another. Personally I didn't care much, she was stupid to join the Imperials in the first place not that I was particularly drawn to either, they both provided me with a considerable amount of income. But at least in the Republic you didn't get kicked out for been female.  
  
He sighed heavily. "It's not that easy, it's complicated."  
  
I decided to tease him for a while, relieve the tension for a moment.   
"Why do you like her?"  
"Sarkea, just meet Chin and get a meeting set up between you and Karrade and for once concentrate on your job." He said bluntly.  
  
Oops. That was a mistake. I really, really have to watch my mouth. Having my Boss not on my side was not a good thing. I didn't want to end up dead in some gutter or have Xolo suddenly turn on me. That's it I have defiantly been watching too many horror holos.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I did not like this part of Corellia one bit. It gave me the creeps to say the least. I felt as if everyone was staring at me as if I were an Outcast. This was the slightly posher part and I did not belong here. The people kept giving me strange looks as I entered the Cantina; perhaps wearing a jumpsuit was not the best thing to do.  
  
I glanced round and my eyes settled on a man sitting alone in a booth. I was a few minutes early and decided not to go immediately up to him. Instead I went over to the Barman to confirm that, it was booth 11.  
  
Eventually I approached him. Extending my hand I asked, "Chin?"  
Might as well be friendly for a few minutes.   
  
"Sarkea?"  
  
For the moment we were on a first name basis. I didn't give out my second name to just anyone.   
  
I sat down at the table, keeping my hands free. I noticed he done something similar. Neither of us wanted the Classic Han Solo move pulled on us.  
  
After ordering the Ale we got down to business.   
  
"Talon's offering 55,000 credits for it." Chin said.  
  
I smiled sardonically. "Not a chance, I have people who will pay a lot higher for it." What did he think I was, a complete walkover?  
  
"65,000 credits, on the table."  
  
65,000 weren't anything to laugh at. I was already getting 25,000 of Fey'la. But still I had hoped to get a little higher.  
  
I leaned back in my seat and saw Chin instantly tense. Maybe I shouldn't have done that.   
"You want me to hand it over to you and you give me the money. You have got to be joking. How do I know you wouldn't take off with it and sell it for a way higher price? I hand this over to Talon myself or no deal."  
  
Come on, any self respecting crook, even if they were supposed to be gone respectable would at least think about that. I know I had been tempted to do it before on many occasion   
  
Chin was proving to be stubborn. So I tried to use some of my feminine charm. Like that had worked a lot lately.  
  
"Look, I said, you're trying to do your job for your boss and I'm trying to do mine. We are both going to get money out of this. So I intend to make a good deal on this. Now to be fare I will do this. I will show you a little bit of the merchandise and you can decide whether or not it's fit for your boss to see. If not, we both walk away."  
  
I could see him begin to waver slightly. I had sounded more confident then I actually feel. I knew this place would be crawling with his backup and I doubted that I would leave here alive if he didn't get this.  
  
I snuck in closer to him and took out my data-pad.  
"Watch and learn."  
  
I quickly brought up some of the details on the fighter. By the end of it I could tell that Chin was definitely going to make a deal.  
  
"Okay, he said gruffly, we'll be in touch with a time and a place."  
  
"Sure." But did I really want to be left with this for much longer? I didn't want to chance another encounter with Krans goons or whoever else had heard anything about this.  
  
"Hold on, I've nothing planned for the rest of the day. How about now?" I suggested. I hoped Trey would be pleased with me taking the initiative. He was always pleased when I did any other time.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I was sub-consciously holding my breath as I waited for Chin to make his mind up. He consulted his Com and spoke a few words into it. Turning back to me he said gruffly, "He'll meet you now. Your to come with us"  
  
Us? Oh yea the backup I thought he had.   
  
I smiled sweetly, "Sure."  
  
We both walked out of the cantina and were flanked be several men. Not making it obvious were they.   
  
Something didn't feel right as we turned down an alleyway; I blamed it on the fact that lately I got a strong dislike of them. Every time I went down one, I either got knocked unconscious or shot with a stun gun. The last thought played on my mind heavily and I could see the headlines already.   
  
'A young women found dead in Correlia. Apparently shot unprepared by a Blaster.'  
  
Well I wasn't going to just walk right in to it. I'm not completely stupid.   
  
I heard a slight movement behind me and I reached out and caught hold of Chin. The other guys had their blasters pointed at me but didn't shoot at me. I think it was something to do with that I had my own blaster pointed at Chins temple.  
  
"What are you trying to pull?" I growled.  
  
"We were just going to stun you."  
  
"Right. As if. By the way call them off."  
I gestured at his men, I don't know why but six guys with their blasters pointed at me make me highly nervous.  
  
Chin got them to back down a bit.   
  
"Right, I said, how far is Karades place from here?"  
  
When he didn't answer I turned of the safety latch. "Don't think I have any problems doing that." I told him.  
"I can always get a higher bidder."  
  
"4 meters," He answered reluctantly.  
  
"Good. Now you guys walk in front of me, I really don't want anything to happen and I hate to have to shoot Chin."  
  
They walked ahead of me and I pushed Chin forward.   
What was I getting myself into?  
  
We entered what looked like from the outside a tacky hotel. Inside however it was far from that. I was seriously regretting my decision to take the initiative and come here, why do I always get myself into trouble.  
  
"Would you care to release my man?" A man voices said.   
  
I looked in that direction and seen a man with black and white hair, I could easily tell it was Talon Karrade.  
  
I looked blank for a second before realizing that I was still holding Chin at gunpoint. I let him go saying, "Sorry about that."  
  
That was another one of the dumb decisions I seem to be making a lot lately, I now had lost my insurance and any of them could take me down. While I was plotting a quick exit Karade spoke again.  
  
"Chin said you had something to show me."  
  
"Yea, it's pretty big news. Could we go somewhere more private?" I asked. I really didn't want to be shot.  
  
He indicated for me to follow to him into his office, so I did. Still I kept my hands near my blaster and my senses alert. Though it wasn't like if they killed me, the information would be any good. I had rigged the disk so if anyone other than me attempted to try and read it. It would seriously damage their system; like set a few virus' lose.   
  
He sat behind a large desk and indicated for me to sit also. I felt uneasy and nervous but was careful not to let it show on my face.   
  
I waited for him to speak.  
"Chin, says you have some important information about the Empire for me."  
  
"That's putting it mildly" I stated.   
"If I can show you just how important it is, you will realise just how important it is to make a deal with me."  
  
Just stay calm and relaxed I told myself. It's not like you haven't done this time and time before. Just never to Talon Karrade.  
  
A few moments later I was bringing the files up on his data-pad. This was fun, while I was here I decided I might just see what I can download from his system. What can I say money was one of my biggest weaknesses.  
  
I loved to see people's reactions to whatever I gave them. That was one of the problems working with Trey, I rarely got to see his face.   
  
Karade eventually looked up at me, his face tense, yet his voice was still smooth.  
"I don't suppose you are willing to leave your current employer?"  
  
I laughed, I hadn't expected him to ask that.  
  
"No, I do hope to live to see my 26th birthday."  
  
He smiled but it was thin and humourless. "This is going to be a problem, I'll have to get my people on to it. "  
  
Which? The fact my employer will kill me if I leave or that the Empire had a new Tie in the making. It was probably more obvious to a tree then it was to me which it was. I blamed my problem for seeing the obvious on the fact that my Mother dropped me on the head when I was a kid.  
  
"I think 100,00 credits should suffice for the original copy."  
  
Karade didn't strike me as the kind of person who makes things on the spur of the moment.  
  
I grinned in spite of myself. 100,00 credits! That was more then I'd hoped for, add Fey'la little donation on top of that and I was going to have quite a nice sum of money. Plus I was sure a few other groups would be pleased to hear about this and that would too add to my profits.  
  
Karade watched my face very closely and seemed to consider something. "An extra 15,00 for yourself if you tell no one else about this."  
  
Shavvit, how had he known that I was thinking that? Was I that easy to read? Probably.  
  
"Sure, you have my word as an honest criminal that I wouldn't tell anyone else about this."  
  
A smile that didn't quite reached his eyes appeared on his face.   
"You won't as your life wouldn't be too pleasant if you did."  
  
I shrugged, "Never said it was at the moment."  
  
He left the credits on the table for me and picked up them up and quickly flicked through them.   
  
No one bothered me when I left and when I got back home; I put on my Com unit.   
  
"Job successful. I'm still alive. Though can't say much about the rest of it."  
  
"How much did you get?"  
  
"Can I say 50,00 credits?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Darn, then 100,00. "  
  
I always felt guilty when I told him the truth. I don't know why.  
  
"Well done. You didn't handle that too badly Sarkea."  
  
No thanks to you, I thought sourly.   
  
"That's why, I think you're ready for the next one I have lined up."  
  
"Great." I hoped I didn't come off to sarcastic.  
  
"I'll meet you at the 'Desert moon' restaurant. This is too important to discuss over this frequency."  
  
My blood immediately began to race. Trey never insisted that I meet him unless the job was exceptionally important and he never usually gave them to me anyway. I was worried and felt the need to scream, preferably at him. Why me? What was so 'important' about this job that he needed me to do it.  
  
Picking up my yapping Xolo, I paced the room. Maybe I didn't want to go on like this anymore. That's all I had become a 'Spy for Hire' and maybe I didn't want to be one anymore.   
  
  
The End  
_______________________________________________________  
  
There is a sequel in the works and that will tie in with 'Killing the Light'. I hope you have enjoyed reading this and please tell me what you thought of it. Conrtuctive critism and comment are welcome.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
